The Next Selection
by MackyWacky17
Summary: What happens if Marlee and Carter had a daughter. A daughter who entered the selection for Maxon and America's son. Will her parents past affect her? Or will they give her a clean start?
1. Chapter 1

the next selection

My mom never really talked about how she and dad met. So I always thout it was something romantic like they met on a beach or she bumped in to him one day at the coffee shop. I did not exepect that she was in the selection and she fee in love with my dad the guard and in got kicked out of the selection. Yeah tharts right I'm Milena Woodwork. My parents are the famous Marlee Woodwork and Carter Woodwork who were whipped because of a affair during the selection. I knew my parents worked in the palace but then moved to Midston where we live now. So you can imagine my suprise when they told me the whole story. I guess since Prince Cameron Schreave waabout to have his selection they thought some old gossip about what happened might resurface especially since I'm 18 and I can enter.

When the letter arrived in the mail you can imagine my shock when my mother told me to enter. Of course I entered being a 7 we didn't have much money so it would help a lot but I didn't get my hopes up because I knew how many girls would enter but still Friday night we all sat around the TV and our neibours waiting to see who got selected.

Gravils oldest son, Joel, walked on stage jut like his father used to do. He asked Quessn America if she had any advice for the girls. She simply replied " Just be your self and don't be scared to share your opinion". Queen America was a lovely Queen and a lovely mother as far as I can tell. Joel also asked Prince Cameron's little sister princess Madeleine what she thought about the selection. She replied in her cute 6 year old way that she was looking forward to having a big sister.

Finally they got to the announcement of the selected girls. I was so nervous that I couldn't even look at the screen. I heard some thing that wounded like my name and then girly screens. I turned around just in timeto see a picture of me with my blonde wavy hair and my green eyes and a big smile flash across the screen. The prince smiled and the king and Quinn looked shocked but weren't sure if the new me.

That was the moment my whole life changed .


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was a blur and all of a sudden it was time for me to head to the palace. I put on the white blouse and black skirt. I borrowed a pair of black flats from my mom to wear. I put my hair in a messy bun and took our province flower,Chery blossom, and pinned some down almost like a head band.

When we get to the send off I am shocked to see that so many people showed up. I wasn't very reserved but I wasn't popular so when I saw all the people I felt so happy and loved. The mayor made a speech then the national anthem played. Finally it was time to say good bye to my family. I looked at my mom and almost burst in to tears. She had already told me that the over girls are going to be brutal but some will be nice. She told me about her selection so I had a heads up but I was still nervous. I gave her a hug and told her I loved her then moved on to my dad. He told me to be careful and to write soon. Then I was off to the airport.

I'd never seen a plane let a lone been on one. So in we pulled up to the airport I was shocked at how big it was. I went in side and sat on one of the seats as I waited for the three other girls to arrive. I couldn't wait to see the palace and prince Cameron, He always looked cute on TV but I didn't watch it that much so I wasn't really sure about him. All I new about him was that he was 19, had a 6 year old sister and was the crown prince of Il`ea. I was hopping he was nice and sweet and caring but for all I knew he could be a complete idiot and rude.

I decide to start writing a list of things that I want to do.

The first one is find my true love.

2\. find a best friend at I can tell anything to,

3\. learn how to bake and decorate a cake,

4\. learn how to sew,

5\. learn how to speak french,

Those were the only things I could think of at the moment but I was sure that my list would get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who review it means a lot to me! If you have anything that you want me to include in this story please don't be afraid to tell me. The chapters won't come as often when my school start up again because I am on break right now. Also I apologize for all my earlier mistakes in spelling and grammar.**

**The Character Aria is created by 84259.**

**That's it for now, Enjoy**

The first girl to arrive was a girl with long brown curly hair that complemented her green eyes nicely. She introduced her self as Aria Ryves from St. George. She had her hair falling softly down her back with a pink tulip behind her ear. She looked really nice and sweet. When we got talk I could tell she had had a much better education than me but she also looked particularly smart for a three. She didn't seem to care that I was a 7 ,I mean that I used to be a three but now I am a three. We were sitting around talking when our escorts told us to fasten our seat belts. I was really confused and clearly so was Aria I could tell she didn't like not knowing something. They escorts noticed our confusion and told. for safety reason only 2 selected girls would be on each flight. I was OK with that Aria was nice.

I was calm until the plane started moving and the engines turned on. I gripped the arm tested for dear life and shut my eyes . All of a sudden we were off the ground and the plane went smooth like we weren't moving. I relaxed against my seat and looked out the window. we were just under the clouds I could see small houses and fields and even a school bus but it looked more like an ant. I closed the little blind over the window so I could take a nap before we got to the palace I was already tired and the day was only half done.

I fell asleep in a matter of seconds. I dreamed about what I thought the palace was gonna be like and the prince. I am woken up by my escort for lunch. The gave us Macaroni and cheese and a brownie. I never thought something so simply like this could taste so good . If this was what the food on the plane was like I couldn't imagine what the palace food would.

For the rest off the trip I just watched some TV with Aria. Since back home we only watched the Report, Aria told me some good shows to watch and explained them to me.

When we got to the airport I could hear a crowd outside and I couldn't believe they were here to us. We walked out to people screaming our names. There were signs with a bunch of names of different selected girls in them. I saw some with Aria's name on them and even a few with mine. as we walked down the path to the limo, I stopped to sign autographs with people and even a few pictures. I didn't realize how many people wanted to meet me.

Last week I was just a poor girl from Midst on now I'm a celebrity on TV. With a Chance to marry the prince.

Like an actual prince!

I was gonna love this life.


	4. Chapter 4

My mom had told me about the palace and how beautiful it was but it was still shocking when I sawn it or the first time. With the big Wales and the fountain and the gates u could go on for hours about it but we were escorted inside pretty quick. We were escorted in to the "womans room". When we walked in we were greater by maids who told us what was happening. We were getting Makeovers!

At home we could never afford makeup or hair stuff all I had were some pins,elastics and a brush. So see in the room full of dreeses and shoes and makeup I was so excited. The maids lead me over yo a nails selection where they put cream on me and made my skin smooth. They also painted my nails a reddish pink color. Then as soon as they were dry I was off to hair. First they washed it then they added a bunch of different producted and dried it. They added some blonde high lights even though my hair was already fairly blonde. And then curled it and pinned it back. Then they showed me over to a rack of dresses that had my name on them. The details on them were so pretty that they looked hand made. I asked one of the maids if they were and the said that they were maid by my maids. I have maids! They put me in a purple day dress with gems It was a very pretty dress.

Then I had my interview, they asked me basic questions like what I thought of the palace and stuff to witch I replied politely and smiled. I sat down on a couch and waited for everyone else to finish. From my seat I had a perfect view of the room. There were maids and girls everywhere. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a while but I promise to have another chapter up in less than a week. **

When the last girls had been interviewed, we all sat down and watched our arrivals. Everybody's was the same. Mine was ordinary, they showed me saying good bye to my mom and dad. It was touching I started to cry a little even though that was me. We got a tour of the palace by Silvia jr. who was going to be our teacher. Then we went to dinner. I was shocked that only Queen America, King Maxon and Princess Madeleine. I curtsied as I walked in then took the seat that had my name on it. It was Beside Kaitlyn Jewel from Belcourt a 4 and Mzia Rosewater form Waverly a 5. The food was amazing but I made sure not to eat too much I didn't want a stomach ache. Katlyn or Katie as she preferred to be called was very nice. We talked all through dinner. Mzia was very shy. But she seemed sweet.

After dinner we had the most amazing cake it was called Red Velvet. It was so good. I could tell a lot of the other girls liked it to. When we were all finished. Silvia showed us to our rooms. Mine was down a little corridor with Mzia, Katie and Aria. It was nice. I walked into my room to find 3 maids waiting for me.

"Hello miss, my name is Ava I am your head maid and these are Julia and Rachel." She said signaling to the other two. They both waved. I smiled." Nice to meet you all" I said.

After out introductions, a got ready for bed in a pair of fleecy pajama pants and a tank top. I walked over to Mzia's room and invited her to come sleep in mine for the night. I asked Katie and Aria too. We all curled up on the extra mattresses the maids brought in and watched a movie in front of the fire. At about midnight the maids told us we should all go to bed.

The maids woke us up by opening the curtains on my balcony. We all decided to get ready in Mzia's room. All the maids seemed to know each other so there was lots of talking going on. They left my hair down in waves and gave me some light makeup. I had on a blue dress with a green flower and sash at the waist. Instead of going straight to the dining hall we were told to go to the great room. When we entered we saw there were individual tables set up along one side of the room and in the far corner there were two chairs. The camera crew were also there ready to film are reaction when we met the prince. I chose a table near the center of the room with Mzia and Aria on either side of me.

When all the girls arrived, Silvia walked in and started teaching us proper table manners. I knew some already that my parents had taught me but a few didn't seem to know many. After about half an hour I was starting to get hungry.

Then the doors opened…


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Cameron walked in and I immediately got to my feet and curtseyed, the other girls followed. I sat back down and but my hands on my lap politely.

"Welcome ladies, I will talk with you all individual so please be patient" He said then walked away.

Slowly every girl got up and walked over to the couch in the corner of the room. When it was my turn I walked over slowly and made sure not to trip or anything. I curtseyed quickly before sitting down.

" Good morning your Highness." I said

"Please just call me Cameron" He said with a laugh.

"Ok Cameron I'm Milena."

"Hello Milena how are you enjoying the palace so far?"

"It's beautiful here. I really want to go see the gardens" I answered.

" Well how about tomorrow at 3 will go for a horseback ride through the gardens," he said tentatively.

" That would be amazing your high-I mean Cameron" I quickly corrected myself.

" So Milena what do you like to do"

"Well I like to write stories and read" I said.

" That's amazing." He looked around the room, "looks like some of those girls are getting restless so I look forward to tomorrow" He said standing up and bowing.

"Me too Cameron" I said then curtseyed then walked away.

I have a date tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to sit still through the rest of the meetings. After the last girl sat down, Cameron stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"Ladies if I have asked you to stay can you please stay sited as for the others you are free to go now."

I stood up with a handful of other girls and left the room with Silvia. She escorted us to the dining room. I curtsied then took my seat and helped myself to some food. It was delicious as usual. Cameron walked in 5 minutes later. I guess that was the first elimination. From my count their were only 15 girls left including me. He was definitely trying to do this fast.

The rest of the day was uneventfull we had lessons with Silvia and talked in the Women's room.

The day of my date I woke up bright and early because I was so excited. My maids had got me a nice pair of riding pants and a nice shirt and cardigan. I loved horseback riding. I went a couple times with my dad when he was working at the local barn. I was amazed how much I loved it.

Cameron came to my room at 10 and showed me to the barn. He let me chose my horse while he took his. It was a black Hanoverian called Midnight. I ended up choosing a white Connemara called Jazz. We saddled up and went around the gardens. We raced for a bit just around the gardens. Then he showed me the jumping ring. It was amazing g and he even started teaching me how to jump. I hadn't done any real jumps yet put I was working up to it. He said that he would teach me twice a week. I think I was in heavan.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since my date with Cameron and so far 3 other girls have been eliminated. Every Tuesday and Thursday I had my jumping lessons with Cameron, I've become friends with so many of these wonderful girls that it's weird to think about actually being in a competition with them. Yesterday during our riding session, Cameron asked me out on another date. My maids had just finished getting me ready I was in a pale pink dress with little lavender flowers. My hair was in soft waves down my back. There was a knock on the door. I got up looked in the mirror and then opened the door to Cameron.

"Wow you look amazing!" He said.

"Thanks" I blushed and looked down at the floor, "Shall we go?"

I took the arm that he offered me. We walked down the halls talking and laughing. We had become very close over that past week. He was so nice and funny not to mention sweet and caring, to be honest I was definitely starting to fall for him. We walked through the garden until we came across a fountain. There was a table that was set with candles with two chairs next to another.

"You like it?" He asked as he pulled out one of the chairs for me. I nodded as I sat down.

He took the seat next to me. Someone came and put plates in front of us. It was French Carbonara and a goat raspberry and scallop salad, that's what the cook said but all I knew was that it was delicious. We talked all threw dinner about our families; he told me the story about how this was where his parents first met.

"I'm never going to be able to think of your parents the same again" I said in between laughs. Someone came and took away our plates and put down a plate full of delicious desserts including chocolate covered strawberries, red velvet cupcakes and some hot chocolates. I tried some of everything it was so good. I noticed that I had the last strawberry.

"You want it?" I asked, "Here" I took a bite out of the strawberry then extended my arm to him. He just opened his mouth, I placed the strawberry on his tongue and he ate it. I laughed, as he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it with a curious expression soft music started to play. We stood beside the fountain; he placed one hand on my waist and kept our other hands intertwined. I put my hand around his neck and placed my head against his chest. We swayed back and forth for several minutes before he spoke.

"How did I do?" He asked looking down at me. Even with heels on he was a good half inch taller than me.

I looked up, "Perfect", I whispered with a smile, "absolutely perfect." He lowered his head and our lips brushed. Fireworks were exploding in my stomach, electric currents went down my spine and I shivered.

We pulled away and he noticed my shiver, "Are you cold?" he asked taking off his suit jacket and placing it on my shoulders and grabbing my hand, "Come on we should be getting back". We walked through the garden that was lit by little lights. My head rested on his shoulder the whole walk back. When we got to my room he kissed me softly on the lips before turning and walking away.

"Wait your jacket!" I said moving to take it off.

"Keep it, it looks better on you" He said with a smile before walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. That morning ,when I woke up, and put on a black and white dress for breakfast in the dining hall before proceeding to the women's room. As I was walking down the hall to the women's room I ran into Princess Madeleine. She was so adorable in her white and red dress. She walked with more grace then me and she was 12 years younger than me.

"Good day Princess Madeleine," I said as I curtsied.

"Hi Milena, are you headed to the Women's room?" She asked in her little voice.

"Yes, are you?"

She nodded before asking, "Do you want to play dolls with me?"

"I would love to," I smiled.

We walked to the corner of the women's room, where she had a box of dolls. It seemed like we played with the dolls for hours lunch came and went and the next thing I knew it was time for my lesson with Silvia.

Immediately sat down next to Mzia and Kaitlyn, I had grown pretty close to them over the past week. Silvia began by telling us about the Report. Today was the day of the Report, where we all we're going to be interviewed. She talked to us for a bit about what to do and how to sit before dismissing us with strict instruction to go straight to our rooms to get ready.

When I go to my room my maids had already run a bath for me. I washed off before wrapping a robe around me and sitting down at the dressing table. They left my hair down in loose waves and some light makeup. They didn't let me see my dress until the last possible moment. The dress had a pink skirt and a white bodice with pink vines. It was absolutely stunning. My maids were like sisters to me now, I gave them all a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. I took a step out the door and turned back inside to see Ava holding up a pair of silver wedges.

I walked down the hall to the studio and sat down on my chair next to Aria. We talked for a bit before the cameras started rolling. Joel sat in front of the camera with a couch of to his left.

"Ladies and gentlemen at home, it is my pleasure to bring you a special episode of the Report. First let's bring out Prince Cameron," Cameron went over and sat down on the couch, " So Cameron what have the last 2 weeks been like?"

"Well for starters I've met some great ladies, they are all so nice and fun but in deferent ways." He answered with a smile.

" So let's bring up the first of these lovely ladies, Julia."

The interviews went on for a while they were all almost the same, the same questions with just different answers.

Finally I was called up and I walked towards the couch, but right before I reached it I rolled my ankle. It really hurts but I kept a smile on my face and sat down, beside Cameron.

"You alright there, Milena?" Joel asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm still just trying to get used to wearing heels," I joked as Cameron grabbed my hand.

"So, Milena, I hear you were the first girl to have a date with the prince," I nodded, " So what did you do and have there been any others?" He asked curiously.

"Well he taught me how to jump horses, and so he teaches me a couple times a week. Also just a few days ago, we had a dinner in the gardens." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Well I guess we found the favorite so far," Joel said with a chuckle as Cameron and I blushed, "Now Milena I think we would all like to know is, what was your parents' reaction to all of this?"

"Well I didn't actually know the story of how they met until I got my letter, So I was definitely shocked, I never really expected to be chosen like all the other girls, But they were definitely shocked to say the least. Before I left my mom gave me some good advice though."

" Well that's all the time we have left but don't forget to tune in tomorrow for the normal Report. Goodnight Illea." Joel said before the recording light to turn off.

My smile falls off my face as I look down at my ankle, its swollen to the size of a tennis ball. Cameron sees my ankle, and his smile falls.

"That's not good," He whispers as he lifts me up bridal style, "I'll bring you to the infirmary" he says walking out of the room. I feel tears rolling down my check as I bury my head into his chest. I see a few flashes of cameras going off before we reach the infirmary. He places me down gently on a bed as a nurse comes over. Cameron leaves so that I can get changed. They give me some comfy pants, a tank top and a sweater. I lie back down on the bed as the doctor walks in. He examines my ankle, which is very painful.

"Lady Milena it appears that you have a sprained ankle, I will wrap it but I would like you to come by every few days to check on it. Try to keep your weight off of it for now and I will give your maids some pills to help with the pain." He told me as he wrapped my ankle in a bandage. Once he was done he gave me some med and then I left.

I limped my way to my room trying to keep as much weight of my ankle as possible. As soon as I got to my room, my maids immediately surround me and help me over to my bed. They give me a tray with dinner so I don't have to go to the dining hall, before I dismiss them so they can go eat.

I watched some TV as I ate until my maids came and helped me get ready for bed. Rachel wrapped my ankle again. I lay in bed for a while before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning I woke to my Julia opening the curtains I limped to the bathroom to get ready. Today we were getting an assignment from Silvia. I was out in a white dress with blue flowers. Ava gave a pair of blue flats and my crutches before helping me to the women's room where we were having our lesson and breakfast. Ava helped me to a table where Mzia and Katie were sitting. The Queen walked in just before breakfast was served. As we were all eating Silvia explained to us what was happening. Aria had been sent home and we were down to the Elite. I looked around shock and indeed she was gone and there were 10 of us left.

"In 5 days all of your families will be coming to visit for a ball that you all will be organizing. In this bag I have divide the task into 10 parts everyone will pull one from the bag and that is what you will be organizing," Silvia explained as she walked around to all the tables and each girl picked a task. Excited whispers broke out about everyone tasks and getting to see our families again. I picked food, which I was very excited about my job, I get to taste all the food.

Directly after breakfast we all set to work on our tasks the ball was in 5 days after all. I headed straight to my room on my crutches while I was there I figured I might as well learn how to decorate a cake. I reached my room and changed into a pair of jean capris and a button up shirt before heading back down to the kitchens. I was welcomed when I walked in by Rachel who works part time in the kitchens. We got to work baking the cake and while it was in the oven we discussed the menu. We decided on potatoes and asparagus flat bread as an appetizer, a Mediterranean salad with prosciutto and pomegranate, chicken parmigana and then a dessert buffet. We decorated the cake for hours using all the techniques that she had taught me. I lost track of time and before I knew it was dark out and time for bed.

The next few days were a blur of preparations, I over saw the cooking and table setting. Finally the big day came. I got ready as fast as possible in a purplish gray dress with white lace. We all ate breakfast in a hurry excited to see or families. Finally at 11:30 we all walk nervously tot the great hall the doors open and we all walk briskly towards our families. I basically through myself at my parents, I hug them and kiss their cheeks I missed them so much. My parents both looked like they fit in here. I guess at one point they did.

The elite, mothers and sisters have a formal lunch with the queen while the dads and brothers get to go have lunch with the King and prince. I show my parents to their room although they seemed to know the way already.

My mother and I walked towards the women's room she had a look of nostalgia. As soon as we walk into the room my mom let out a girly scream and ran towards the Queen who in turn jumped up and ran towards her. They hugged and started talking immediately, that's when I realized that they must have been friends during the selection.

The whole lunch was full of talking and laughing my mom and America were inseparable. Before I knew it, it was time to get ready for the ball. I was going to ask my mom to come get ready with me but before I could she was lead away by Queen America.

It took over an hour for me to take a bath, do my makeup, and get changed. My dress was a pale pink with crystals on the bodice; my hair was half up and half down with some crystals. I felt regal but still me and sweet.

Because my ankle was still healing I had to wear flats and the doctor said I was to sit for most of the night with the exception of some dancing. I walked towards the hall with the rest of the Elite, we were all supposed to arrive early to greet the guest and escort them to the table. I wasn't aloud I had to stay in a seat by the door and just greet them. It was rather boring; I sat there for at least 30 minutes just greeting people with smiles until dinner. I sat with my parents and some representatives from Zuni. The food was amazing. The music was amazing and I would never forget this night. I saw Cameron dancing and laughing with all the other girls, so I decided to take a quick walk.

I found myself walking out into the gardens with the soft music playing in the background; I walked slowly towards the stone bench. I lay down looking at the stars. It was beautiful, I could hear footsteps approaching the bench. I turned my head to the side and there was Cameron in his black suit.

"Hi," I said sitting up.

"Hi," He said sitting down beside me and throwing his arm around my shoulder, "What are you doing out here?"

I leaned against him and curled up into him, it was kinda scary how perfectly we fit together. " I just wanted a break."

" Well you see I have this problem, " he whispered with a smirk on her face, "you see I saw this girl and she was so beautiful, and I knew that I needed to dance with her."

"Really, well could you introduce her to me?" I asked trying to hid my blush.

He stood up and offered me my hand, " I really shouldn't…. my ankle…",

"Well I think we can figure something out." He helps me up off the bench and into the middle of the garden. We can still hear the music but we're completely alone. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls we close to him while basically lifting me off the ground at the same time. My hands automatically wrapped around his neck. Everything just feels right, then I realized this is who I want to be with for the rest of my life. Everything is perfect.

"BAM!"

Cameron and I just look towards the sound of the gun shot and he pulls me into the nearest bush. What is going on?!

**So I know the updates are really slow it's just my exam's are coming up and I'm under a lot of pressure so I will try to update as much as possible. I have not read the heir yet sadly my favorite book store doesn't have it yet so I'm waiting somewhat patiently. This weekend I hope to update all of my stories so check those out to and also if you haven't yet check out my profile it has all the outfit links.**

**Mackenzie**


	11. Chapter 11

Time seemed to go by slowly, my head tucked into Cameron's shoulder with his arms around me. The rebel activities had been almost non-existent lately until now apparently. It felt like we were sitting there for hours but in reality it was only about 20 minutes. Guards came out shouting our names looking for us Cameron stood up with me in his arms, we were both shaking. The King and the Queen came rushing out, once they heard we were found, and threw their arms around Cameron. My parents came running out behind them and wrapped their arms around me, asking if I was ok. Tears were slowly flowing down my cheeks; they whipped away my tears and tried to get me to relax. King Maxon came over and asked my father to follow him. Mean while the Queen was fussing over Prince Cameron who was trying to get her to leave him alone. I gave him a soft smile before excusing myself to my room.

Sleep didn't come easily, I spent the majority of the night tossing and turning, I think I got about 3 hours of sleep. My maids walked in at 8 o'clock, they informed me of an emergency report that was being filmed in one hour time. Before the report I had to eat say goodbye to my family and get ready. They put me in a black and peach day dress and left my hair down naturally to save time.

The halls are filled with twice as many guards as usual. Everyone was still on edge from yesterday. You could hear all the voices from down the hall leading up to the dining hall; everyone was talking about what happened yesterday and what to make of it. I took my seat beside my parents. The cooks seemed to have out done themselves again, but even just looking at food made me feel sick. I grabbed some grapes and strawberries from a bowl right in front of me as my mother and I talked about the palace and she told me how much it had changed since she was here.

The royal family walked in a few minutes later and everyone went quiet.

"Ladies, gentleman and the selected, I have some information on the events of last night. Last night 3 rebels infiltrated the palace. As far as we know they were acting on their own accord. Because of this reason everyone is to remain calm, because of the presence of cameras last night the special report that was to air Friday will now be today and we will tell the public about the attack. We will be increasing security as a precaution. It has been a pleasure having you all here and hopefully we will see some of you again." King Maxon finished his speech and sat down at the head table with the rest of the family. Cameron looks at me from his seat and gives me a questioning look about the food on my plate. I just shook my head and started talking to my parents.

My eyes were full of tears as I turned to my parents, I wrapped my arms around them and held them as long as possible. I was going to miss them so much, I wish they could stay but they had to leave. I gave both my parents a kiss on the cheek and then they left. I walked slowly back up to my room to fix my hair and makeup before the report.

I sat down in my usual seat and put on a smile just as the cameras start rolling. As the king makes a speech my eyes roam over the room. The advisers looked tense, princess Madeleine was falling asleep in her chair, as I scanned the selected I did a double take… 1...2..3…4.5.6…7.8 that's it. There were 10 of us at breakfast and now there are only 8.

Maxon sits back down and Joel walks on stage.

"People of Illea I present to you the Elite!" He says and everyone applauds. "So as you guys know there was a ball last night and so lets watch some footage before catching up on the latest gossip." And the footage starts rolling.

It starts with us seeing our families and having our little family reunions, which looked really sweet and sad. Then it was us greeting all the guests, minus myself, before everyone sat down and ate. During the dinner the camera went around and asked people what they thought of us selected and our relationship with the Prince. There were lots of people who liked Mzia and this other girl named Rose. There were a few who commented on me about how I seemed to really fit in with the royals, which made me smile. Dinner ended and the dancing start, it was weird watching the other girls dance with Cameron. You see me walking out and then a few seconds later Cameron follows. A camera follows us out. They filmed the whole thing. I could feel the other girls glaring at me, as I tried to hide my blush. I could tell Cameron didn't know a camera followed us either; he was trying very hard to hide the blush creeping up. The video ended and Joel looked at all of us ladies.

"You ladies seem to have had some fun," He said with a wink as we all nodded. He then started asking us questions one my one.

"So Milena, did you enjoy the ball?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied trying not to blush.

" So why did you leave the Ball room."

"Well last time I saw you I'm sure you remember I tripped," he nodded, "Well it turns out that I actually sprained it so I wasn't really aloud to dance much or walk around, so I got bored and went to sit somewhere else which happened to be the garden."

"Well folks that is all the time we have for today but tune in next week for a special show."

And just like that it was done.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey lovelies sorry for the long wait but I had a question for you guys about this story. How to you want it to end? With a wedding? With kids? With a sequel? Cliffhanger? Something totally unexpected? Let me know and I would love to hear some of your ideas for dates for Cameron and Milena.**

**Love Mackenzie**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my Polyvore with all the outfits. Danceandskate**

The next 2 weeks seemed to go by so slow. We were down to 5 girls me, Rose, Juliet, Kim and Laura. They were all really nice but I missed Mzia and Katie.

Because of the attack we aren't allowed outside as much so my jumping lessons with Cameron were done for now. My ankle is all better now and I'm back to high heels. Cameron's been really busy lately I've only seen him during meals. I guess he is under a lot of pressure to choose a wife. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to see the girls get taken off on dates. Before I was selected I just thought it was an opportunity to see how the others live, but now I don't want to leave. I think I'm falling in love with Cameron.

The sky was a beautiful purple, the wind was blowing but other than that it was quiet. I hummed a song my mom taught me when I was little Leaving on a Jet Plane, as I brushed Jazz. The song reminded me of home. I missed home but the palace was just so amazing.

Rachel walked into the stables and interrupted my thought.

"Miss Milena, it's getting late I need to escort you to back to your room."

I put Jazz away, before following Rachel to my room. I got ready for bed but instead of going to sleep I read my new favorite book "Les Miserable". It was helping with my French which I had greatly improved since my arrival. By the time I put down the book it was already pitch black out. I put it down on my bedside table beside a little framed picture of mom, dad and me.

Sundays were relaxing at the palace I usually spend my whole day in the woman's room reading and studying. Silvia was so excited to learn that I wanted to speak French she supplied me with lots of stuff to help.

Since it was Sunday I decided to wear a simple pink day dress with lace overlay. All us girls were sitting on the couches talking and watching sappy romance movies. When the doors opened and a maid walked in, she came over and handed me a note before curtsying and leaving. The girls all looked at me expectantly. I opened the note slowly.

_Meet me in the dining room in 10 minutes_

It doesn't say who it's from but I know exactly who it is. "Well I'll guess I'll be seeing you ladies later"

I got up and walked out of the women's room towards the dining room. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. Cameron came up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We just stood there for a while holding each other. When we finally pulled apart, Cameron gave me a kiss on the cheek and grasped my hand.

"So someone told me that you wanted to learn how to bake a cake so I thought that maybe that we could do it together." He said with a smile as he led me down stairs to the kitchens.

He led me to a little room off the side where we had everything we could possibly need to make and decorate a cake. "This is perfect!" I whispered in his ear. There was a pile of cook books in the corner. I walked over and grabbed the top 3 and sat down on one of the stools. I flipped through the book trying to find a recipe. I found a champagne and strawberry cake that looked good, while Cameron found a hot chocolate cake with homemade marshmallows. We couldn't decide on which one to do so we decided to have a competition. We would have 2 hours to bake and decorate the cakes and then the cooks would taste them and decide the winner.

The timer started I got right into it. After I put my cake in the oven for 30 minutes I looked over at Cameron who was pouring his cake batter into the pan. He put his pan in the oven, I slowly tip toed up behind with a hand full of flour in my hand. I dropped it all on his head, he turned around and wrapped his arms around me and shook his head sending flour everywhere.

I giggled, "Cameron stop!" I was covered in flour. "Look at the mess you made, its everywhere", I couldn't stop laughing.

"You are beautiful" he said, leaning in. He gave me the faintest of kisses

We started cleaning up and making the icings while the cakes cooked and cooled. We talked the whole time. I finished my cake with 5 minutes to spare it looked good light pink frosting with some strawberries on top. Cameron was running around the little room trying to finish his cake it looked ok but mine was definitely better.

We grabbed our cakes and brought them out to the kitchen we placed them on the table on front of everyone in the kitchen. One by one each cook and maid came by and tasted our cakes. Cameron and stood off to the side watching everyone. They seemed to be enjoying them everyone was laughing and having fun, they all had 2 pieces of paper on pink and one brown to vote for the winner. Slowly everyone handed in their votes. The head chef took the voting box and went into his office to count the votes.

"We never discussed what the prize is", Cameron says.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked wrapping my arms around him.

"Well what if I win you have to do whatever I want to tomorrow and if you win I have to do whatever you want.

"Deal", I said right as the head chef walks into the room.

"So I've calculated the results and the winning cake is …. Milena!"

Yay! I won. "Now you have to do anything I want tomorrow" I said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

If I stay here any longer m maids are going to have to start taking out my dresses. The food is just so good. The pastries, the pancakes, even the juice seemed so much better than back home. Meals had become a lot quieter after all the eliminations. So I thought someone needed to spice things up a bit.

The doors to the great hall opened and in walked Cameron dressed as a fairy princess. HE grabbed a hand full of glitter out of the bag attached to his hip and threw it in the air. "Hello everyone, today is a very special day. It's competition day. One Royal and one selected will be paired up and put through a series of challenges. The winning team gets to choose the theme for the ball in a week."

Everyone was frozen and then one by one they all snapped out of it and started laughing.

"For some of the challenges you will be working together for others just the Elite. Now this doesn't lead directly to an elimination but I hope the challenges show me something about each of you that I haven't seen yet. So everything is going to be filmed today. Now to explain the partners. The royals will be my Mom, my dad, Maddy, aunt May, and my uncle Gerad.

The doors opened and in walked in May and Gerad. "The teams will be chosen during the first challenge. The challenge starts in 5 minutes and it will be outside in the garden. But first you have to go up to your rooms where an outfit will be waiting for you. I will see you all in the garden in 5 minutes your time starts now!"

Chairs scrapped across the floor as well all tried to get up and get to our rooms as fast as possible. We were all laughing as we ran to our rooms as fast as possible.

I threw open the door to my room. Sitting on my bed was a blue outfit. Everything blue from my sports bra to my shoes to my headband. I quickly got changed and put my hair into a high ponytail. I made sure my shoe's were double tied before running to the garden's.

We were all stopped at the doors until everyone arrived to my surprise everyone was wearing one of 5 colours: blue, red, yellow, green or purple. To my surprise Gerad was wearing blue as well. Did that mean we were a team?

The doors opened and we walked in to the garden. Somehow they had set up a stage that resembled an old competition tv show. Right, in the middle was Cameron with a microphone. "Welcome ladies and gentleman to the selection games. As you can see you are already placed in your teams. Milena and Gerad, Mom and Rose, Maddy and Juliet, Kim and Dad, and May and Kim. So now for the first challenge selected will have to answer a question about me, if they get it wrong then they will have to go through the obstacle course. So if I could have the selected form a line. OK Kim you have the first question…" The game continued until we had all been asked 5 questions. I answered them all correctly. The obstacle course looked like a lot of fun though.

**To Be Continued Tomorrow**

**PS Sorry for the long wait updates will hopefully be a lot faster after this.**


End file.
